1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to trays, and more particularly to a disposable, self-supported tray for holding food in a microwave oven.
2. Description of Background Art
A background search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,638,941, 4,612,431, 4,592,914, 4,574,174, 4,355,757, 4,283,427, 4,279,374, 4,260,060 4,228,945, 4,136,817, 4,096,948.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a disposable tray for supporting food while it is being heated and browned in a microwave oven, which tray includes a dielectric center panel, coated with conductive material, and supported at the periphery and in the center by downwardly extending panels, certain of which have interlocking engagement with each other.